<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Petals by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788182">Flower Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hospital, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, flower petals, ill add more tags latr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata puts a hand over his mouth and begins to cough, and cough. he looks down into the palm of his hand to see the petals scattered throughout. he should tell him soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a fun lil hanahaki au for kagehina!!!!!! ok enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou was just a normal teenage boy who played volleyball. That was until he discovered his crush on his setter also discovering that he had contracted the Hanahaki disease.</p><p>He tossed and turned in his bed trying to get into a comfortable position, only to be interrupted by coughing fits. Finally he flopped down onto his back and sighed, staring up at his bare ceiling. He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in days and others were starting to notice the bags under his eyes. His mind began to drift back to the day at the hospital.</p><p>His mother had walked into his room to ask him to do someone when she found him passed out surrounded by small orange petals. When he woke up he was in a hospital room next to his mother and sister. The doctor told his mother and him about the Hanahaki disease. What causes it, what gets rid of it, and how he could die. It hit him as he lay in that hospital bed that he, Hinata Shouyou was dying. Dying because of his love for someone who seemed so incapable of loving something other than <em>volleyball</em>. </p><p>He had only been coughing up a couple petals at a time now, but the doctor said as he reaches the final stages he will be coughing up whole flowers. Pain stabbed at his ribs as he choked up more of the orange petals, and closing his eyes hoping for some sleep. Some sleep is better than no sleep, he told himself.</p><hr/><p>His alarm rang out into the air. It felt like he slept for 10 seconds. He groaned and rolled out of the bed to get ready for his morning practice.</p><p>After barely touching his breakfast his mom made, he slipped on his shoes and started his descent down the hill on his bike. Watching the scenery as it passed him. He pulled up to the school and began to walk up to the club when someone behind him said something, "Wow you look like shit," Kageyama said. He watched as the redhead stopped completely in his tracks, "You can tell?" He said looking up into his blue eyes. Kageyama looked at him like he was crazy, "You look like you're on crack Hinata." <em>Ouch</em>.</p><p>Hinata sighed and began to walk again, this time with Kageyama. He felt all nervous and jittery, like he had just drunk 6 glasses of coffee. They walked into the clubhouse, changed, then made their way to the gym. Suga gave a kind-of half jog to catch up with him, "You look tired." He said softly to the smaller boy. He nodded and rubbed his eyes trying to keep focus. "No sleep?" "Not much."</p><p>There was no point in lying to Sugawara, it was like he could like straight into your soul. He nodded, "Can you still practice?" Hinata nodded at the silver haired boy and gave him a smile. A smile that felt very fake to the both of them. Suga nodded wearily and ran to catch up with Daichi. </p><p>Practice ran like normal, only having Hinata cough once or twice. Hinata didn't notice the petals that landed next to him until Asahi pointed it out, "Hey Hinata you raining flowers?" He froze and looked down thinking, please don't be any blood, please don't be any blood. There wasn't any but Asahi noticed he was scared of the petals, "Are you all right?"</p><p>Hinata snapped out of it and looked at him with a fake smile, "Yeah sorry i'm just out of it," He laughed, "I think Natsu might have put flowers in my bag or something." Asahi bought it and laughed,  "Siblings are weird sometimes aren't they." Hinata laughed and began to clean up the gym like the rest of them, checking the group for more petals. </p><hr/><p>The rest of the day ran smoothly only having Hinata cough once. He hid the petals back into his school bag. He steered clear of Kageyama the rest of the day until they had after-school practice.</p><hr/><p>Nothing seemed out of place for everyone but Sugawara. He knew something was up with Hinata that he wasn't telling him. Why the fake smile earlier? He had half the energy he regularly did. He mentioned some of this to Daichi and Asahi only to have them tell him that its probably nothing. He nodded but didn't believe them. He pulled out him phone and sent a text to Hinata,</p><p> </p><p>To: Hinata Shouyou</p><p>From: Sugawara Koushi</p><p> </p><p><b>Suga</b>: Hey! i can tell somethings up, what is it?</p><p>(<em>read at 9:45 PM</em>)</p><p>He sighed and put his phone back down. He didn't know what he expected; but he thought at least Hinata would be honest with him. That kid never seemed to hide anything from anyone. Suddenly, his phone pinged,</p><p> </p><p><b>Hinata</b>: Is it that obvious?</p><p> </p><p>Suga furrowed his brows, what does that mean? What was he hiding? </p><p> </p><p><b>Suga</b>: What do you mean? </p><p><b>Hinata</b>: Was it that easy to tell?</p><p><b>Suga</b>: That something was wrong with you?</p><p><b>Hinata</b>: yeah</p><p><b>Suga</b>: Honestly, no. you are the easiest to tell when something is wrong. youre too energetic for me not to notice. </p><p><b>Hinata</b>: I just havent been able to sleep for the past couple days well.</p><hr/><p>It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. Hinata didn't feel ready to tell the truth to anyone quite yet. Not until he figured out his game plan for what he was going to do about his crush on Kageyama, and Hanahaki. Dropping his phone he sighed, his eyes heavy after a long day at practice and finally slid them shut for some sleep. He could deal with it in the morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the petals become flowers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive wrote this like 3 times now :1 anyways this will be done by the end of the day if you want to keep reading to the end!!! it'll prolly be done like 3PM PST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't figured out the crush situation even almost a whole month later. He refused to think about admitting his feelings to someone so incapable of not having any other emotion than anger. He sighed and left the house after eating a big breakfast of nothing for the third week in a row. While practicing Kageyama and Hinata seemed to be distancing themselves from each other even more every day, and the team was starting to notice. During a three on three Hinata ran up to spike but was hit with a coughing fit, and excused himself and ran out of the gym, nearly knocking down Yachi in the process. Kageyama was going to follow but Suga told him to finish the game and he'd go help Hinata.</p><hr/><p>Nothing would prepare him for what he saw. Hinata was coughing up something, then Suga looked closer to the grass under him, petals. Hinata Shouyou was coughing up <em>petals</em>. Then, one whole flower appeared in his hand. He looked over in the direction of Suga like he hadn't heard him through all of his coughing, which in hindsight he probably hadn't, and jumped. Sugawara stood frozen staring at the redhead when something clicked in his head, "<em>Hanahaki</em>?" He asked quietly to the smaller boy. He nodded and his gaze remained on the floor looking at the orange-red petals shifting from foot to foot.</p><p>Suga heard someone coming so he grabbed Hinata and they ran to the clubhouse. After the door shut The third-year freaked and started asking many questions, "How did this happen?" "Who is it?" "Why has it gotten this far?" When Suga finally finished asking all the questions Hinata looked surprised he knew so much about his disease. He was about the begin talking when he started coughing again, only this time a fully formed orange flower spotted with his blood fell into his hand. Sugawara seemed surprised that something so delicate could do so much damage to someone. He had never know someone who had actually contracted it, only online stories. Originally the disease seems very interesting, and different but, from the way its hurting Hinata he no longer longed to know what it felt like. </p><p>"Do you want some water?" He asked the boy as he sat on the floor in agony. He nodded his head unaware of the blood dripping from the sides of his mouth onto his white Karasuno High tee. Handing it to him he chugged it all almost immediately like he hadn't drunken water in years. Suga helped him wipe away the rest of the blood before he started to explain, "How it happened was absolute denial," He started looking down at the floor his face scrunched up in pain. "Who is it?" The silver hair teen asked. Hinata looked up at the boy and sighed changing his gaze to the ceiling and closing his eyes, "Kageyama." He mumbled.</p><p>Sugawara was shocked. He thought it might be Kiyoko or Yachi or something but <em>Kageyama</em>? He seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and let out a small pitiful laugh, "I know right?" he shook his head, "Like I said, absolute denial."  "But why would you let it get this far?" He paused, "I mean to the stage of whole flowers?" Hinata thought for a second like he never even thought about it before, "I don't know if you've talked to Kageyama before but uh," Suga laughed knowing exactly what he meant. Kageyama only had one thing going on in his head, Volleyball. Wait, scratch that, two things, Volleyball and Milk.</p><p>He felt awful for Hinata, "How much longer do you have to tell him?" He asked quietly. "Two weeks." Suga gasped and looked at the first year. He looked guiltily at the ceiling and slid his eyes shut. "I know." He took a breath in, "But what's the point if I know he's going to say no?" Hinata was slowly getting angrier, not just at himself but Kageyama. Why did he have to be so difficult? "I'll die either way, and I either die taking this to the grave or die knowing that the person I <em>love</em> the most in the world is a stuck up dumbass."</p><p>Suga sat quietly through his rant about Kageyama holding in tears. He looked at the teen, "Please at least try it." His voice wavered and caught Hinata's attention, "For me. For the team. For your family." He took a breath trying to steady his voice, "Maybe he does love you and you just don't know it yet." Hinata looked at him with those brown eyes, the ones that were once full of happiness and excitement for the day. The ones that now hold sadness and the knowledge of death on his doorstep. He nodded at his Senpai. </p><p>The clubhouse door opened and the two looked up, "Are you guys ready?" Noya asked, "Coach wants to go over some more opponents." They nodded and stood up, "Thanks for the water Suga-Senpai." Hinata said with fake enthusiasm behind the words. Noya wouldn't notice but Suga definitely did. He nodded and they went back to practice. </p><hr/><p>Suga walked out with Hinata and Daichi having to listen to his fake enthusiasm was the worst part of his day. When he finally rode away on his bike he let out a sigh. Daichi looked at him with concern, "What's up?" He asked his boyfriend. "Hinata's doing something very stupid right now." "When is he not?" Daichi laughed but stopped when he saw Suga not, realizing this was something serious. He furrowed his brows and looked at the setter, "What did do he do?" "It not what he did, its what he isn't doing."</p><p>Sugawara knew this wasn't his place to tell Daichi what was happening to their first year but it was a life or death situation. "Promise me you will never ever tell Hinata about this?" Daichi held out his pinky and Suga laughed wrapping his pink around his partners, "Pinky promise." Daichi says smiling. They walked hand in hand as Suga told him everything happening. </p><p>"Hinata's life is <em>literally</em> in the hands of the world's most emotionless man." Suga said then sighed, "Hinata literally told me he knew he was going to die so he hasn't said anything to Kageyama about it." Daichi looked at the floor as they walked in silence thinking about everything he just heard. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Hinata Shouyou, loves Kageyama Tobio so much that he's killing himself over it. Karasuno's sun was dying over unrequited love.</p><p>It seemed like some twisted fairy-tale. Suga studied his face and smiled, "I know it seems like its all fake," his smile dropped, "He was.. bleeding out of his mouth." He looked forward unfocused, "The flower looked so delicate.. like it would never hurt anything or anyone." He sighed, "I'm trying to convince him to confess just-in-case." Daichi stayed silent the rest of the way to their homes other than a goodbye. Daichi couldn't find any words to describe the pain he was feeling. His boyfriend just told him that one of his underclassmen, his teammate, someone who we so close to them that they felt like family was going to die in two weeks. Because he loved someone. He went to his room and cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also no i did not sleep yet uh hahaahaaaa so im sorry if this is a mess. sorry 4 da angst doe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>flowers keep coming up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama noticed Hinata was being very careful around him instead of being obnoxious and extra. He never overstepped his boundaries like he used to. If he thought about it more carefully he realized the only time he ever saw the small first year was practice and whenever he'd pass him in the halls, but never around campus or in the club-room. Kageyama kind of misses their interactions. That's something he'd never even think about before. Kageyama <em>misses</em> Hinata. Huh.</p><p>He finishes changing and walks out of the room to find Hinata standing at the railing looking out across the campus. The sunset was honestly beautiful, and with Hinata standing right in front of it? He looked like a painting. Kageyama felt his face heat up. "Hey," Hinata says turning around giving him a small smile, "You ready?" Kageyama furrowed his brows confused. Hinata raised a brow, "What?" he laughed, "Are we not allowed to walk together now?" "We haven't walked to the gym together in forever." "Okay well then, hurry up!" Kageyama followed after the redhead with a small smile. </p><hr/><p>Practice went a lot more smoothly than usual, and Kageyama didn't even see Hinata cough once. He seemed to be coughing a lot more than he had months before so he was worried that he had gotten sick. Suga and Daichi seemed to watch Hinata a lot more intently this practice. Like they were worried he'd drop dead or something. No one else seemed to notice it so he ignored it. At some point during practice, he looked back to say something to Hinata only to not find him anywhere. He turned to ask Daichi or Sugawara because they both had such a close eye on him only to find them gone too. He peaked his head out of the doors of the gym to hear two voices and coughing. </p><p>Not even seconds later Sugawara threw himself into Kageyama. Grabbing him by his shoulders he shook them, "Please come with me," He sounded like he was about to breakdown sobbing. Kageyama and Suga ran to nearly the back of the school to find a hunched over Hinata, Daichi sitting next to him with his hand on his back, Takeda-Sensei sitting next to him saying something and Coach Ukai standing nearby on the phone. </p><p>They all looked up in at sound of the footsteps approaching, other than Hinata. He was coughing so intensely that Kageyama though he was going to cough up a lung or something. He looked at Hinata noticing the bright orange petals and flowers surrounding him, all speckled with blood. Finally able to take a shaky breath the redhead looked at Kageyama with wide eyes. Kageyama would never forget the way his face looked. He had blood running down both sides of his mouth, eyes shining in pain, tears running down his face, he looked so scared.</p><p>The glance at Kageyama only sent him back into another coughing fit, scaring Takeda even more. Daichi and Sugawara had tears running down their faces now. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Coach Ukai says looking at Kageyama. Kageyama was frozen in his place just watching it all go down. Suga had moved down next to Daichi to talk to Hinata. One last cough and he stopped then took shaky breaths. Ukai moved in front of Kageyama to block him from Hinata's peripheral vision.</p><p>Suga handed him water and he gratefully accepted. He sat on his knees surrounded by all of the flowers he had coughed up. Kageyama had heard about something like this when he was younger, growing up with an older sister and all, he knew a couple of love-story -esk things. What was the name? "Hanahaki." He whispered. He saw Coach Ukai nod.</p><p>"Maybe we could try again as long as he facing the other direction?" Suga said and the two coaches thought for a couple of seconds before Ukai nodded. Hinata turned in the direction of Daichi and Sugawara bringing his knees up to his chest. Daichi nodded and stood up, the others following him. Suga stopped and looked at him, "If the flowers turn completely red come and get us." and then walked away. </p><hr/><p>Kageyama sat down next to Hinata but not too close to be sitting on the flowers like Daichi and Takeda were. He sat criss-cross listening to Hinata trying to breathe. "What's happening?" Kageyama's voice came out a lot shaker than he expected. Hinata began to breathe in and out in short breaths, "I'm... dying." His voice sounded so gravely from its normal high-pitched sound.</p><p>"Who are you dying for?" He asked quietly wanting badly to wrap his arms around the smaller teen and comfort him. Hinata was quiet sounding like he was just barely breathing,  "Shouyou." Kageyama never says his given name so it got his attention, "Who are you dying for?" Kageyama could hear him try to get enough air to speak to him only to choke on what sounded like his own blood. He turned around and made eye contact with Kageyama. Such a simple thing sent waves of emotion through his body. Finally catching another breath of air to be able to speak Hinata let out a simple, "<em>You</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>overtaken</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata could feel his very life <em>slipping</em> <em>away</em> from him as he said that word. Kageyama stared at him like he was crazy. He knew all the guilt was on Kageyama, but in the end the doctor was wrong about having 2 weeks left, he only had <em>3 days</em>; <em>3 days</em> spent not eating, <em>3 days</em> spent away from the person he loves, <em>3</em> <em>days</em> away from the sport he loves, <em>3 days</em> distant from his friends putting on a fake smile for them, and the only people that knew were Daichi and Suga.</p><p>The coaches only found out when Daichi ran back to grab one of them to call an ambulance for him, his shirt splattered with his blood, and apparently no one even noticed. Now sitting here staring into the blue eyes that he wanted to drown in, he waits for an answer. He was ready for death, for the pain to go away, for the petals and flowers to leave him alone once and for all. But if he did get out of this, he would never touch a flower ever again.</p><p>Suddenly Kageyama's hands went to his face and pulled him into a kiss. Every hair on Hinata's body seemed to stand up. He was like electricity. Hinata moved his hands into the other boy's hair. As they pulled away everything went blurry, and the last thing he saw was Kageyama's scared expression reaching for him as he fell backward.</p><hr/><p>Suga and Daichi hung back to make sure that Hinata did tell Kageyama how he felt, also because they were covered in flowers and his blood. They also sort-of wanted to spy on the two. They couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but they could see by their body signals that Hinata had begun to confess. The two kissed and Suga and Daichi hugged. Hinata was safe. Suga was crying and so was Daichi. Then they heard a thud and Kageyama yelling his given name in such a heart-wrenching way. They both sprang to action and ran to the two yelling for their coaches.</p><hr/><p>Hinata Shouyou was pronounced dead for 3 minutes. Until they brought him back. The whole Karasuno team stood in front of the ambulance watching it as it drove away. Suddenly the team turned to the 3 students that were with Hinata, also the ones with his blood on their shirts and bodies. They all looked to them for answers, but none of them wanted to talk. They stared blankly into the distance like they were searching for something.</p><p>They just watched him die. It felt like the weight of the world was on Kageyama's shoulders, he knew it wasn't his fault but dumbass Hinata's. But it still felt like his fault in the end. He never really knew how to even express his emotions properly. Maybe if he had learned how to be a normal person at some point he would've been able to save his life, well sooner than this. Daichi seemed to read his mind, "Its not your fault." He put a hand on his shoulder as he opened his mouth to start to argue. He shut his mouth. The team was still watching them as they walked away. The coaches had told them to go shower and get changed. The team was given the rest of the day off to go home and rest after everything that happened. It was more for Daichi, Suga, and Kageyama though. </p><hr/><p>Kageyama stared at his ceiling not able to fall asleep. Everything today was so intense. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn't put a finger on what he felt the most, grief? sadness? anger? He couldn't find the right word for today, so he was just going to stick with overwhelmed. He decided to focus on the good things about today, he finally kissed Hinata. But his mind reminded him that he was the reason why Hinata was dying.</p><p>He shook his head and turned on his side trying to keep his mind off of the bad stuff. The way his lips finally pressed up against his, the way he always wanted to do. He tried not to think about the fact that his face was definitely covered in his blood after. The metallic taste stayed on his tongue even after he brushed his teeth four times. He smelled so much like flowers, the smell was like walking into a florist. Were they dating now? What do they do now? </p><p>Then, his thoughts were interrupted with a ping from his phone. He reached over to his nightstand and picked it up thankful for the distraction. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Daichi</strong></em>: were gonna visit hinata in the hospital tmmrw if you guys want to come</p><p>doctors said its ok</p><p><em><strong>Suga</strong></em>: they don't even know what happened yet</p><p>maybe tell them that first?</p><p><em><strong>noyaa</strong></em>: yea</p><hr/><p>Kageyama sighed and sat his phone back down to wait for them to stop explaining what happened. He didn't want to have to think even more about what happened. But he knew one thing for certain, he was going to the hospital with them no matter what. He and Hinata needed to talk even if its for a brief moment. He scrolled through the chat looking briefly at what they were saying. Mentions of the petals and flowers, Hanahaki, but luckily none of him and Hinata. He sighed, glad that they didn't say anything about the two of them.</p><p><strong><em>suga</em></strong>: i think we should all go he needs all of our support</p><p><em><strong>asahi</strong></em>: i agree</p><p><em><strong>noyaa</strong></em>: ill be there</p><p><em><strong>tanaka</strong></em>: should we bring flowers?</p><p>or something nice?</p><p><em><strong>daichi</strong></em>: i hate to be the one to say this but he literally just died because of flowers</p><p>i doubt he wants some as a constant reminder</p><p><em><strong>yama</strong></em>: we could get him food???</p><p><strong><em>kiyko</em></strong>: i can get some meat buns on my way there</p><p><strong><em>daichi</em></strong>: good idea</p><hr/><p>Kageyama zoned out after they started to discuss the time that they would be going. He stared at the screen without the intention of reading the messages. He should probably get some sleep before they visit the dumbass tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i keep bouncing back between 4 and 5 chapters so i think im just gonna do 5 :1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>together at last</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone slowly trickled into the hospital, some bringing food, others with warm smiles. It was a decently nice day out, not too hot. When Kageyama walked in he saw Suga and Daichi talking with Yachi and Kiyoko looking decently serious. When he walked in the grey-haired boy turned, "Were just waiting for Noya and Asahi then were heading up." He nodded his head and found a chair next to Yamaguchi. </p><p>He zoned out for the time being, not even wanting to think. But, his mind drifted to what he was going to say to Hinata. Were they dating? They had kissed. He subconsciously brought his fingertips to his mouth when he thought about the kiss. Even if it was only for a moment, it had changed his life. Hinata Shoyou had changed his life, even more than he had already. A small smile played upon his lips. </p><p>The room was filled with quiet chatter until Nishinoya burst through the door, "Look who we found!" Everyone turned to look in the liberos direction. Right behind him stood his boyfriend Asahi, Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto. "We heard Chibi-Chan was in the hospital so we thought it would be nice to show our support," Kuroo with a small wave. "Also because Kenma dragged us here," Bokuto added. Kenma looked up from his game and gave a single nod before looking back down. </p><p>"Everyones here," Daichi said, "Let's go." they all got up and followed the captain. </p><hr/><p>When they walked into the room they found a sight they never thought they'd ever see. Hinata looked terrible, like hasn't slept in 3 years terrible. Kageyama thought his heart would pound out of his chest at this point. Even in his terrible state Kageyama couldn't help but think about how beautiful he looked in the sunlight.</p><p>They all stood awkwardly at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to notice them. Daichi and Suga looked at each other, then to Hinata, then back at each other. He was asleep. Duh, that's what the nurse told them and they had totally forgotten. Suga smiled tentatively and sighed, walking up to where Hinata was laying on his side. He shook his shoulders softly trying to rouse the red-head.</p><p>Hinata's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before looking to the foot of his bed, his eyes widening. The small smile that always played on his lips was gone, and so was the shine of excitement in his eyes. He looked... dull, frail, and sad. The small smile that typically sat on his mouth was gone. Hinata and the group stared at each other for a while not saying anything until Tanaka spoke up, "Hey Hina," He smiled as the boy waved half-heartedly.</p><p>The usually talkative boy was silent, and it was weirding everyone out so, naturally without thinking Noya asked, "Why haven't you spoken?" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as he reached for a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote a simple note that read, 'I can't speak currently.' "Why not?" Noya asked again getting an exasperated look from Asahi. Hinata scribbled something else, 'I messed up my vocal cords so I can' speak for a while.' Everyone in the room let out a little, oh sound at his note. </p><hr/><p>They went around talking and asking him questions for a little while until the dreaded question was asked by Kenma, "So who was it?" Hinata froze for a moment, his smile dropping. He inhaled and let out a small cough into his elbow, then another, then another, and so on. When he finally stopped coughing, he grabbed a towel and wiped away the blood and petals on his arm and turned to face them once again forgetting entirely about the blood running from his mouth. Suga lunged for the towel, wiping his face and leaving him in confusion.</p><p>"There was some blood on your face," Hinata let out an exasperated sigh before turning around to his night-table and taking a cup of water. "You're still coughing up petals?" Daichi asked looking confused. Hinata scribbled something down and turned it around for them to look at, 'just the leftovers' Tsukishima scrunched his face up, "You make t sound like food," That comment had definitely lifted the mood. But no one dared to ask about who Hinata had fallen so head over heels for.</p><hr/><p>As it got later and the sun began to set people had begun to leave and Kageyama was yet to talk to Hinata yet, and he was still determined. "We should all get going so Hinata can rest," Daichi says softly giving the boy a small smile realizing why Kageyama was so on edge. They all began to slowly trickle out until Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones left. He got up to move to a seat closer to him, "So dumbass," Kageyama said smiling softly at the shorter boy. Hinata let out a strangled sounding laugh blushing slightly. Kageyama stared at the boy for a few moments, taking in his beauty. He looked as if he belonged in the sunset. </p><p>Kageyama lifted up his hand and placed it on Hinata's cheek softer than he could've imagined him ever doing, and brought their two faces close together. They were so close Hinata could feel Kageyama's breath on his lips, then Kageyama closed the gap. Hinata's first thought was, <em>soft</em>. Kageyama's lips were a lot softer than he had expected them to be. When the pulled apart they smiled softly at each other, their foreheads still touching. The message obvious, Hinata loved him, and Kageyama loved Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>